rocknarokfandomcom-20200214-history
Expansion Process
The Expansion Process on St. Sky. Information The Expansion Process is a process that modifies parts of the pathing configurations and so of the Heart of Ymir. The Expansion Process took place on June 2010, it done because the staff noticed that the pathing is not properly routed and may cause problems to civilians that use resembled eyes and sensors and may also cause problems to some technical equipment and wireless devices such as mobile phones and Altimits. The process was completed within a few hours and the only effect that was caused during the process was interference to technical equipment and wireless devices because the pathing routes were re-routed, modified and relocated to a more proper route. While in the process of this, Electromagnetic waves were disabled for the safety of the whole city. Permanent Side Effects Even though the Expansion process was nessesary and successful, there are also side effects that were caused by the process and unfortunately the side effects are permanent since the expansion process was irreversible. The side effect that was caused by the expansion process is that a dimensional gate to another domain has been created at Sector 4 and this gate is impossible to close. It is unknown what lies on the other end of the dimensional gate as nobody as ever gone travelled through the gate to the other domain before, staff has only entered the gate but have not gone through the other side. The Attacks Ever since the dimensional gate was discovered, the R&D department knew that attacks on St. Sky was imminent, and they were right. Attacks from what currently is only knowed as the "Hybirds" (not to be mistaken with a Hybrid) keep happening. The defense team was put back into action and have to dealt with this everytime the Hybirds attack. An alarm is sounded everytime an attack is predicted and also when it is about to happen. The citizens of St. Sky are notified to stay indoors during an attack to ensure safety. After the attacking Hybirds are defeated, the whole of St. Sky will be notified so that everyone knows that the attacking Hybirds are gone. Attack Patterns The attack patterns of the Hybirds are not in a schedule basis. However we do know this much: *Hybirds always attacks during night-time. *The attacking hybirds are always in groups. *So far they have never attacked on Sundays. Hybirds Hybirds look like us humans but they are not actually humans nor elf nor demon, their race and breed is completely unknown. Even though Hybirds speak in English, their default language is not English and seem to be similar to Japanese, but its not Japanese. Most of the Hybirds that were ever seen looks like their in a human's teenage. Not much information is known about the Hybirds. Plans Defense is currently the only option, not allowing a single Hybird enter St. Sky and also protecting the St. Sky portion of the dimensional gate. An expedition is currently being planned, R&D recommends a squad to go through the other gateway of the dimensional space to analyze and check what does their domain look like. Category:SSS